


The Cat and the Troubled Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Hiyori finds a cat..., M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hiyori finds a cat that reminds him of Ikuya, he may or may not have plans to keep it!
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Cat and the Troubled Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagesprouts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagesprouts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i forge myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488230) by [sagesprouts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagesprouts/pseuds/sagesprouts). 



> I made a joke about ifm Hiyori summoning "void cats" and well.. they want them to have a cat and I offered to write this so yeah~ So expect ifm ikuya and hiyori to have a cat!!  
> sage I hope you enjoy this!! PLEASE READ I FORGE MYSELF! IT'S AMAZING!

The chilly autumn wind swirls the brightly colored leaves around like mini tornados. Hiyori looks at these small colorful vortexes with peace in his heart. Things have been rather calm with Ikuya and him. He's grateful that the things that have been hard on them were easily shiftable. He's thankful that he's been able to protect Ikuya thus far.

Of course, he has the worry in the back of his mind of 'what if' and then every 'what if' turns into when?

What if Kaede shows up again? He does... When will the next appearance be? Usually, these things happen when Ikuya's powers spike, but Ikuya's powers aren't really predictable. Sometimes he can keep him calm, other times he cannot. The vortexes of leaves subside and Hiyori looks up, it's morning at the moment. The sky is a beautiful shade of blue, he can't help but feel warm in this chilly weather.

☆❋☆

Ikuya is back in Hiyori's apartment in his bed that's resting on the ground. He's wearing Hiyori's clothes listening to music he's just discovered, on a stolen device, through a headset Hiyori stole for him as well. The taller male stole almost everything he has. He stole that iPod and headset for Ikuya and himself just after Ikuya came into his life.

With all honesty, Hiyori isn't one to steal pricy things or things he doesn't think is a necessity but when he heard Ikuya never really heard music before, he felt the sudden urge to do this pricy crime.

Of course, being the curious child he is, Ikuya asked about this device as soon as he brought it back and he fell in love with the music Hiyori and he found almost instantly. They share music they find with each other quite often. It's a bonding experience for them, Hiyori values it a lot, Ikuya does too but doesn't understand what bonding truly is.

Ikuya lays, staring the ceiling listening to a playlist, waiting for Hiyori to return from some errands. Despite feeling and being alone, he knows he's safe. He closes his eyes peacefully.

☆❋☆

Hiyori shifts as he walks, he has his hands in his pockets. He's wearing his scarf, and he's almost done with his errands. He saved the least important for last.

_Meow._

Hiyori stops and looks down to see a slender, black cat with bright orange-amber eyes. He's captivated, this adorable cat reminds him of Ikuya. The cat swirls around his legs, purring. The tall male just looks down at him intertwining in his legs. This is precious. It's very similar to Ikuya. His companion cannot handle not being touched... This cat seems just as needy as Ikuya.

He bends over and picks the cat up and he curls in his arms immediately, yes, just like Ikuya. He doesn't see a collar on this cat and he thinks he must be a stray, he looks around him.

No one is around Hiyori to see him do what he's about to do, he smiles and creates the void to his home. The rest of his errands can wait for tomorrow. This was fate, he's not slipping from it.

☆❋☆

Hiyori steps foot into the apartment. He looks to see Ikuya sleeping, desperately holding onto his pillow. He's cute, Hiyori thinks.

_Meow._

"Shush," Hiyori tightens his grip on the cat and presses his nose to the cat's, "You'll wake up your human counterpart."

Hiyori sets the kitty down and takes off his scarf, shoes, and jacket. He sets them in the right places and heads to the bed to lightly sit on the side, spreading his legs on the floor. He looks at Ikuya who is sleeping and cradling his pillow. Hiyori watches as Ikuya's body slowly expands and softens. His breath is calm, but his grip clearly isn't.

The black cat makes his way onto his bed but skips over him and goes straight to Ikuya. Hiyori silently tries to stop the cat but Ikuya is already waking up at the shifting.

"What is this?" The sleepy boy says.

"A cat," Hiyori replies.

"I know that," Ikuya takes the pillow and hits Hiyori with it.

The cat moves positions across the room at Ikuya's motion and both boys just stare at it. The cat was scared and both boys can't help but feel a little bad.

"Why did you bring it here?" Ikuya asks, still holding the pillow.

"Because he reminds me of you and we could use another friend!" Hiyori says and gets up to fetch the cat, the thin cat allows him to pick him up.

Ikuya's heart skips a beat at Hiyori's words. He cannot pinpoint why, but his words make him feel warm and happy. He's unaware if it's a good feeling as well.

"Isn't he super cute? What should we name him?" Hiyori brings the kitty over to the bed again, he sits next to Ikuya, back to the wall.

Reminds Hiyori of him? Cute? What is Hiyori even pulling? Ikuya thinks to himself. He's uncomfortable but at ease at the same time. He's conflicted he feels his feelings well up.

"You okay?" Hiyori says, looking Ikuya in his eyes as he scratches the cat's chin. "I can sense the tension in your heart. Please calm yourself Ikuya."

He doesn't know how to calm this embarrassing storm in his heart. He doesn't even know the name of the feelings he has in his heart, calming those feelings is a different story. But he shuffles his body a bit to find a comfortable position and tries to focus on his breathing, something that rarely helps. Hiyori puts the cat on Ikuya's lap, the cat purrs and Ikuya jolts.

"Why is he vibrating?" Ikuya panics, Hiyori laughs and tries to shush him to ease.

"It's because he's happy," He replies, leaning over Ikuya to pet him on his lap. Ikuya watches Hiyori pet the animal that's on his lap, he blushes because he doesn't understand the feelings he's currently experiencing still. 

Hiyori notices again Ikuya's emotions are going wild, he doesn't think it's outburst worthy emotions but he still tries to settle him down, "A cat's purr actually heals bones and can ease people's minds. Please deep breathe and allow him to purr on your lap." Hiyori looks at Ikuya who is side-eyeing him.

Ikuya sighs and closes his eyes. He tries his best to settle his emotions by breathing slowly. It helps a bit after a few minutes, the cat's purr is relaxing but he doesn't know if he should admit Hiyori was right.

He smiles on the inside. Trust.

☆❋☆

After several minutes of silence, Hiyori brings back the important question, "What should we name him?"

"I dunno, you pick one," Ikuya opens one eye after his little meditation to look at Hiyori.

Hiyori's face lit up at this opportunity. Though, he wanted Ikuya to have a say in his name. He assumes Ikuya will agree with whatever he picks. He ponders for a few moments, bringing his hand to his chin, "What about Minnaloushe?"

"Oh, like that one story thing, I don't know how to really say it, uhh, Minna-" Ikuya pauses, "No, I'm not even gonna try, do something else." Stubbornly, Ikuya crosses his arms slowly to not bother the kitty on his lap, this action causes Hiyori to giggle.

"You can call him Minna for short if you want," Hiyori says as he begins to lean further into Ikuya's personal space. Ikuya allows him to invade his bubble, they both pet Minnaloushe, purrs vibrating their lost intertwined souls. 

Hiyori enjoys reading Ikuya stories and poetry, whether it's in Japanese or English, Ikuya doesn't care much if he doesn't understand it, everything about it is amazing to him. It calms him. Hiyori eventually translates the English scripts he has, Ikuya finds Hiyori's English quite charming, but he won't admit it. The Cat and the Moon is one of his favorites. This is why Hiyori chose Minnaloushe, Ikuya knows Hiyori knows he loved that one a lot. This voided child is very observant.

"I think he's a great cat for us," Hiyori glances up at Ikuya with soft eyes.

Ikuya nods and smiles, "Yeah, he's cute."

"Like you," Hiyori leans his face down to Ikuya's lap to get close to the cat. Ikuya takes the opportunity to smack the back of his head for the comment, he's embarrassed by Hiyori's slight flirtatious words. The smack scares Minnaloushe, who dots to the other side of the bed.

"That was uncalled for," Hiyori says with a slight laugh as he lifts his face from Ikuya's empty lap.

"You called me cute, what else do I do?" Ikuya rolls his eyes.

"Say thanks?" Hiyori says, leaning over Ikuya's lap to grab Minna. "And you have to apologize to him for scaring him!"

Ikuya sighs and rolls his eyes once more. He refuses to apologize to Hiyori due to his stubbornness, but the cat was innocent in his little childish act, "Sorry, Minna."

Hiyori laughs, he believes Ikuya is too cute for his own good. He notes that Ikuya didn't thank or apologize to him but apologized to the animal. Hiyori thinks Ikuya is already soft for the cat, and he's correct. Ikuya, deep down, is excited more than anything to have a pet cat. 


End file.
